Always Touching
by allaboutcontests
Summary: Neuro/Yako She's finally starting to wonder what all his small touches mean... the way he grabs her by the head, or yanks her hair. I guess Neuro is just going to have to make it clearer for her. Oneshot- probably.


She could never quite remembered the exact time when she realized Neuro treated her differently from Godai.

Walking along the crowded sidewalk she continued puzzling over her thoughts.

_"Servant number one, servant number two!"_ is what he called them both. Servants, beneath their master, something to be used and abused.

Which is indeed what Neuro did with the two of them. She could recall many painful bruises he had given her, be it after she came to the office late, or because she simply got distracted for a second or two... He'd stare at her with those insanely wide eyes before grabbing her by the hair or arm and yanking.

She paused her walk toward his office to rub her sore shoulder, her thoughts suddenly reminding her how just yesterday he had lifted her clear off the floor with one clawed-hand of his.

Yesterday he didn't even have an excuse. He certainly didn't 'punish' Godai as much as her. Yes, there were plenty of times Neuro would kick him in the stomach, slam him into a wall or two, or shove him down several flights of stairs after Godai had refused to hand out more fliers... But he always had a reason behind it.

Lately there was no reason for all the times he'd grabbed her hair, yanked her arm...

Yako breathed in deeply as she approached the door to his office. She nervously opened the door, wondering what Neuro would do to her today.

No one.

She poked her head further inside to look around. She could hear the hum from the computers by the window, the TV left on some news station, but no Neuro or Godai in sight. No one. She let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Hmm, maybe I wasn't even suppose to come in today" She mumbled to herself, walking into the empty office anyway.

Relieved, yet suprisingly sad at not seeing Neuro, she stretched out on the couch in front of the TV. _"No, I'm not disappointed he's not here... of course not. Just hungry."_ The small teen shook her head as she hopped off the couch to open the bag she'd brought with her.

Mmm... rice, carrot strips, chicken, and a light soy sauce poured over the top. Eating always made her feel better. She brought the first bite to her mouth, savoring the flavor as she reclined on the couch again. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back to rest as she relaxed her body.

"Hmm, is my worm having a nice meal?" Came a voice dripping with sarcasm out of no where.

She jerked her head back, quickly scanning the room for it's source. But before she could find it, Neuro dropped off the ceiling, grabbing both of her arms and shoving her deeper into the couch.

"N-Neuro..." She gasped, obviously startled at his sudden move. He liked the fear he saw in her eyes... Yes, it was nice.

He took her shock as an opportunity to lean in closer to her face as he trapped her in the seat with his legs on either side of her. The resulting squirm of panic that went through her was worth it, "Very nice..." his sinister grin deepened.

"Now now... Is this what my servant does when I'm not around to make you get to work?" His tone had a hint of glee in it.

"I... I thought I got the days mixed up, no one was here when I came in..." The young girl squeaked out, unable to look away from his hypnotic emerald eyes.

Then, just as quickly as he had pounced on her, he appeared several feet away. The sudden weight taken off her, Yako breathed in sharply.

"Servant number two is off running errands for me." The demonly figured stated calmly as he sat down at his computer on the far side of the room.

He truly and utterly confuses her... one minute she is fearing an imminent death at his hands, the next she's waiting for his touch again...

Scrambling off the couch she walked over to his desk. "So... Should I go find Godai and help him with that?"

He looked up to stare into her eyes once again, transfixed on her. She squirmed under his gaze, willing him to just answer the question.

"No, I want you here with me." He stated, his eyes widening and his mouth curling into that comical grin of his. "You need to help me design some new fliers for my office. It's been too long since I've had a mystery to devour; I need a better way to get humans in here with their business."

Seemed easy enough, Yako sat at her own computer adjacent to Neuro's.

She brought up a word document and got busy designing new fliers. The time went by slowly as she focused on her work. Taking a break from staring at the bright computer screen, she stretched out her arms... to see Neuro still staring directly at her.

Had he been staring the entire time she was working? _"Probably..."_ She thought to herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious at that realization.

"Umm..." Yako quietly started as she rubbed the back of her head, "I think I'm done if you want to se-..." Before she could finish her sentence the tall man was looming over the back of her chair, directly above her.

_"Damn it! Why does he always catch me off guard?"_

"Worm..." He smiled a sharp, toothy grin as he grabbed her by the head, redirecting her attention back to the computer screen, "This is some of the worst looking trash I've ever seen, excluding Servant number two of course."

She sputtered for an answer as his claws dug deeper in her scalp, nearly in tears from the fear of imminent punishment. He seemed to sense this, though. Before she could try and talk, he turned her head back toward him. His grin fading slightly at the sight of her eyes beginning to well-up with water.

"I'll just have to help you fix it then..."

Her fear slowly receded as she got up and gave him her chair. But he seemed to be waiting for something as sat down and continued staring at her. She pondered for a moment before he patted his lap.

_"O-Oh, no. ...No"_

He continued waiting, looking neither angry nor wearing his trademark grin.

She swallowed hard before taking a step toward him. _"What game is he playing now...? I guess I don't have a choice."_

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap... being surprisingly gentle in the process. He grinned into the back of her head, taking in the scent of her short caramel-colored hair.

_"She's just so easy to toy with..."_ The demonic man thought, _"I wonder just how far I can go."_

"Hm, hm, just look at this font, Worm." Neuro started as he took her hand in his own and moved the mouse across the screen, "Much too small to catch the attention of humans. They need something more... bold. Otherwise their tiny brains won't pay any heed to the message."

Yako slowly nodded, only half hearing what he had said. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, she silently cursed herself. She bet Neuro could feel it... why did he have to be this close? So close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck... she couldn't decide if she hated it or not. Well, it certainly wasn't painful, like most of the contact she had with him. Maybe this was.. nice.

_"I can't believe I just thought that."_ The small girl resisted the urge to squirm in her seat, turning brighter red by the second. _"Oh crap, Neuro IS my seat..."_

She was brought out of her thoughts by his smooth voice, "Humans seem to miss a lot of things... unless you make it bolder for them." She cocked her head slightly, not understanding where he was going with this.

He sensed her confusion as he wrapped his arms around her torso, making it painfully clear he was talking about himself and her.

Her breath hitched at this action, completely unsure what to do. Her brain just didn't seem to want to work anymore; this was so unexpected, so unlike him, so... warm.

He rested his head on her shoulder, inches away from her frozen-in-place face. "Do you finally understand?" He grinned showing all of his teeth.

"B-But you're... Why me?" She desperately tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held tighter. She winced from the pressure on her lungs... too tight.

"You're so amusing, worm!" His grin widened as his tone grew more playful, "All this time did you really think I bothered you simply because you were my slave?"

She hesitantly nodded, unsure of herself.

"WRONG!" His excited voice startled her and she began trembling slightly. Neuro smiled. "Maybe at first, Louse. Mmmm..." He loosened his hold on her torso, and felt her breathing start again.

"Why.. Why do you always hurt me then?" she turned her head to look into his eyes, pleading for an answer she doesn't even know if she wants. In responce he simply leaned in to kiss her lips, stopping just above them to whisper...

"I had to make it bold for you..." With that final comment he claimed her mouth as his own, exploring it as if it was the greatest mystery. He was pleasently surprised when she didn't fight back... Sure she was stiff for a moment, but she couldn't resist him for long.

Yako had no idea what she was doing. Kissing her demonic slave master/boss... how on Earth did this happen.

But... she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop. His hands touched just the right places, along her cheek, down her neck...

She wasn't even sure how, but pretty soon they were lying on the couch, still locked in their embrace. Neuro towered above the small teen, but he... he wasn't hurting her for once. She liked it.

They lost all track of time together, only pausing to allow Yako a short breath of air. All the while the mischivous demon gently bit various places... it didn't hurt much, but it certainly left a mark.

Neuro slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, grinning like a madma- Godai. ...

Godai, in the doorway, staring through the open door with two stacks of fliers still under his arms. Neuro's grin dropped, he wasn't suppose to be back at the office this early.

"Neuro, why'd you stop?" Yako finally got out inbetween breaths. But before she could turn her head to look, he blasted Godai back out the door with one of his demon powers, and down several flights of stairs... Fliers floating down like confetti.

"Oh, nothing!" He grinned as his manical eyes turned back to meet hers. Before she could protest, be dove into her mouth once again... slightly rougher than before.

She was his, his Worm, his Dishrag... his Yako.

* * *

Well, there it is. I'm not very good at writing make-out scenes, so I'm sorry if it's kinda odd. w Review if you care, I'm open to correction if there's something I need to fix.


End file.
